Pregnant Misty Movie
"One day, a robot was walking up a hill, burning up the trees, and with that came smoke. Inside the robot was Microsoft Sam controlling it. Meanwhile, in the Department of Pokemon Investigation at Pokemon City, Ash Ketchum talks with the agency professional about Microsoft Sam controlling his robot. The Agency Professional asks Ash to see Mr. Richardson to buy some ice gloves. At CSEC Canada, Hitler and Company packs up to investigate Microsoft Sam. Misty turns on the TV, watching the news and it is Mr. Richardson on Global Calgary. The report is about Microsoft Sam crashing his robot in Calgary. Just then, the Angry Fat Lady got mad at Microsoft Sam for crashing his robot at the skateboarding park. But Sam acted like a control freak in front of her as Ash and Misty appeared on the scene. Hitler and Company have now arrived to Calgary from CSEC of Gatineau and they're on their way to investigate Microsoft Sam. But then he ran off to Hotel Arts to direct the Entertainment One logo. The bloopers included are Nintendo, Bandai Namco Entertainment, Konami, Capcom, TV Tokyo (I'm sorry, I can't remember what the rest were). Hitler and Company contacted Mr. Richardson and are on their way to give Microsoft Sam huge punishments at Hotel Arts. Before Sam knew it, Hitler and Company were actually there to punish Sam after he broke the 4th wall. Hitler and Company then tried to chase Microsoft Sam, but he ran off from Hitler and Company to a McDonald's restaurant in Calgary. There, Sam served Red Sack Animation, Ash Ketchum, and Misty (who's actually pregnant), and so he got paid instantly. All of a sudden, the doors hatched open. Hitler and Company came in to punish Sam, but before that, he tried to serve them the proper food, but they all got mad and WB Shield fired Sam on the spot from McDonald's. Officer Rivieri also picked Sam up, and having argued with Rivieri, arrested him, and put him in court. The court is now in session with Red Sack Animation on the spot as judge and Mike, Mary, Samantha, Anna, Scotty, Kate Reynolds, Beulah and Abby as court people. Abby then calls herself to the stand and explains what Microsoft Sam did. Then, the court finds Microsoft Sam guilty of the crimes he committed in Calgary. He was then appointed to execution by Officer Williams and Officer Devereaux. Reverend Blue Jeans was at the wedding, with Ash Ketchum being appointed as husband and Misty appointed as wife. The news reports said Microsoft Sam was facing execution and everyone cheered for his upcoming execution. Sam was put in jail until a later time. Then Sam was finally executed and his body was put in the graveyard. Misty then had a baby and his name is Donald." The Movie Description Parts Microsoft Sam - Himself Ash Ketchum - Adult Male 1 Misty - Microsoft Zira Owen Nelson - Himself Felicity Stout - Herself Stephen Flynn - Alan Richardson Pros and Cons Pros * It was the very first movie by SpringCast * It had a good plot throughout the whole movie Cons * It received offensive critiques from the SkyXD Network and other SpringCasters * It caused Chad and Owen to get arrested and charged with child pornography Category:Movies at SpringCast